A Hammer and a Cape
by sanrio-punk
Summary: Chapter 4!!!! Yay!!!! I think you know what it's about. WARNING! I still haven't figured out how to make it easier to read.:( I'M WORKING TO FIX THIS!!! IF ANYONE KNOWS PLEASE TELL ME!!!! anywho, please read, it's getting good!
1. The Day they Met

A hammer and a cape  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own hamtaro! But I should! ;_; So don't sue! I DO own Sapphire!! Don't know who she is? Well too bad!!! You'll find out later! Enjoy, R&R, and ..yeah.  
  
Chapter 1: The day they met.  
  
  
  
Ahhhh, it was a beautiful day in the park. Panda was taking the long walk to the clubhouse so he can catch sight of all the beauty. It was the fall season, that meant a vacation for Mimi and her family; which made a lot of time for Panda to spend with his Ham-Ham friends at the clubhouse. Just as long as he was home when the neighbor of the house came to check on him and feed him. After a while, Panda finally reached the clubhouse, he went into the tree trunk, down the tunnel, and through the door. "Hey everyone! What's up? Isn't such a ni..."but he stopped. Everyone was shouting and looking everywhere. Panda was confused, but then Maxwell walked up to him in a panic. "Uh hey Maxwell, what's up with everyone?" asked Panda. "Panda! Thank goodness you're here! Penelope is missing" replied Maxwell Just then Pashmina came to them in tears. "It's all my fault!" said Pashmina. "If I hadn't let my guard down, or kept a closer eye on her, she wouldn't have." "It's not your fault Pashmina!" yelled Stan. Who, to everyone's surprise, isn't blaming her, but comforting her. "It's an honest mistake, she's a baby and likes to wonder off. I'm sure she... "OOKYEEEE!!!!!" It was Penelope! The gang rushed outside to find her. When they got out of the club house, Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Cappy, Boss, and Sandy were outside trying to think of how to get into the water. As for everyone in the clubhouse, to their horror, Penelope was in the middle of the pond in Cappy's red sauce pan cap. "Oh my dear sweet Penelope!!" cried Pashmina "What happened?!" demanded Maxwell "Well.." Cappy started out, but had a guilty look on his face; and because it was his pan cap, they wanted an explanation. '..well you know I'm as blind as a bat with that cap on, so I took it off to look for Penelope. I guess I should have kept a closer look on it, because I turned around, my cap was gone, and there was Penelope in the middle of the pond with it." Cappy ended his explanation, but they didn't have time to blame him. The winds were picking up, and since Penelope was so light, it would only be a matter of minuets before she hit the small brook; which was like a rapid river to the ham-hams. "I could make a bridge to get there!" yelled Panda. "oh...but it would take way too long." And their situation just got worse, a big black cat spotted the helpless Penelope in the pond and used the small stones that cats could jump so easily. It was going to lunge at Penelope, when suddenly...*Splash* Another cat, (yet a lot smaller than the black one, knocked it into the water. It spotted Penelope and picked up the saucepan by the handle. But it didn't carry Penelope away, no, it brought her back to the Hams! They looked at it confused, but Penelope jumped out and into Pashmina's arms. "oh, Penelope, I was so worried! I'll never be careless and let you out of my site again!' Pashmina promised. "Ookyoo!" was Penelope's only response. Panda was standing at the edge of the pond, he was relieved that Penelope was safe and sound. He was so busy thinking that the mud on the edge of the pond slipped under him and he fell in. "PANDA!!!!!" Everyone yelled. Just then, something jumed from off of the cat and into the water. "Oh no, I hope Panda makes it!" hoped Hamtaro. "Oui" was Bijou's reply. The thing that jumped in the water saw Panda, grabbed him and pulled him back to the surface. Panda faintly opened his eyes, and saw the most beautiful hamster he's ever seen; and his vision was blurry. Although he couldn't see well, his hamster ears never fail him. It was Sandy. "Panda, are you like O.k." "It doesn't look like he is movin' much" that was unmistakably Howdy. The pretty ham must have heard them coming and ran. Just then Panda passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
So do you like? I know, I know. It's really bad, I'm making it up as I go along, so I don't know how many chapters there are, where it's going, or even what that mysterious ham girl looks like! :p Anywho, it's bad, I know, but don't rub it in. only comments, or nice insults please. Remember this is my first fic! 


	2. The Ham of his Dreams

A Hammer and a Cape  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro! But I should.;_; I DO own Sapphire, don't know who she is? Well too bad! Read and find out! This chapter will be longer I promises!  
  
Whoops! I forgot this last time! :p  
  
"speaking"  
  
[thinking]  
  
**************************************Flash Back*******************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~New Setting/P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter:2 The Ham in his Dreams  
  
Panda didn't realize it, but he was knocked unconscious inside the clubhouse. He was having the most wonderful dream. "Who are you?" Panda yelled. He was in the park, at the edge of the pond, but didn't get to close to make the dame mistake twice. Just then, he saw the Ham girl who saved his life. She was indeed the most beautiful hamster he'd ever seen. She had a dark purple coat, not dark enough to be black, just purple. She had large, sparkling eyes that shone in the moonlight, which made her eyes glow like jewels. She had an emerald green bandana which she wore like a cape. She seemed to be painting a large mural on a nearby tree trunk. He couldn't make out what it was though, but without thinking, he started to run towards her. All he could think about was getting her into his arms when suddenly. "PANDA!!!!!!" screamed Boss. Panda was so surprised that he fell backwards! (typical anime fashion^-^) Just as Panda was about to jump into her arms, she turned into Boss. "Uh.hey guys, how long was I out for?" asked Panda "A bout an hour.you were talking in your zleep a bout girl hamstor." Said Bijou in her French accent. "And that's when you ran into Boss." Added Dexter. "We're just glad you're O.K.!" chanted Hamtaro. Panda was touched. "Talking, I must be turning into Snoozer!" joked Panda. Just then, there was a faint sound coming from Snoozer's part of the clubhouse, "Zuzuzuz.hey..there is nothing wrong..zuzu..with being a Snoozer." Then fell back asleep. "You sure you're O.K. Panda?" asked Pashmina in concern. "I feel really responsible for letting Penelope out of my sight." "Don't worry Pashmina, I fine." Responded Panda. Everything went just as fun and as usual at the clubhouse. Bijou and Hamtaro were talking,(Boss keeping a close look on them) Howdy and Dexter were fighting for Pashmina's attention as usual. But she seemed to pay more attention to Stan in the distance. She was watching Stan and Sandy sing the Twirlly Wirlly song. Watching him shake his maracas made her blush. Dexter and Howdy however gave him the evil eye. Maxwell was reading a book,(of course) but took quick glances at Sandy and her ribbon. Panda however couldn't stop thinking about the girl ham that saved him. Who was she? Why did she save him? And will he see her again? His ham-stincts told him he was. "Cheer up!" said Oxsnard. From behind Panda. "I was always worried that I would never see Pepper again, or she forgot about me. But I never give up hope, and always Krummp on a seed when I'm down." "Thanks Oxy!" replied Panda. " I think I just need to rest for a wile."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hamtaro's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NOTE:I have been getting a couple of replies saying that I should dump H/B, and put in B/B. Cuz they say that's the way it should be. Well guess what..It's MY story, I make it, I'm working my a$$ to make it good. And if you don't like it, too bad!!!! I have freedom of speech, I can write whatever the hell I want! Deal with it! I could put Boss/Cappy together if I wanted too. Why? Cuz I Can!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Enjoy my story.  
  
"So Bijou, that's why I only use Hamfast brand Whiz wheel!" said Hamtaro, thinking he sounded interesting.(Hamtaro is still clueless about love and stuff.) Bijou didn't find this interesting at all, but she did it for Hamtaro. Plus she didn't want to sound rude, so she just nodded and smiled. "That is very fascinating Hamtaro." Replied Bijou. "Did I ever tell you about my secret spot with sunflower seeds galore? "I.don't think so, where is it?" asked Hamtaro. "It is in a zecret place I found while walking to ze club house. It is a small little area filled with a plethora of seeds!" squeaked Bijou. "Heke? What's a Pe-thlr-uh?" asked Hamtaro. "Can you eat it?" "No silly, it means many, as in many seeds." Explained Bijou. "Ohhhhhhhhh." said Hamtaro. "then...You can eat it!" Bijou(sigh) "O.K. then, let us go!" Bijou said. "Yeah!!!" cheered Hamtaro. "Let's go get us a.what-do-you-call-it, Ple- ther-uh!" Just as Hamtaro and Bijou were leaving, Boss kept a close eye on them...[I'm watching you Hamtaro, and no matter what you do, Bijou will be mine!] Boss thought evilly. "Face it Boss." said a voice, it was unmistakably Howdy. "of course Bijou likes Hamtaro, he's got nice fur, very clean, sweet, and not to mention kind." "While you're just a dirty field hamster who only cares about himself, vicious and." "WHAT DO YOU VICIOUS?! WHY I OUTTA!" Boss started to go off on Howdy. "Whoa, take it easy Boss!" Howdy tried to explain to save himself. "I'm only foolin, can't you take a joke? Hehe" "I don't see anyone here laughing Howdy." growled Boss. As he started to Walk slowly towards him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Panda's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"While Boss and Howdy were arguing, Panda decided to take a walk around the Ham-Ham theme park. However, just as he left the clubhouse, he didn't realize it, but a pair or sparkling eyes were starring at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhhh..scary! Well I hope you like it so far, ah and a little note to everyone, I DO separate the story! Not just one paragraph! The problem is FF.net, when I lode it in, I all comes out one paragraph! Yes I have noticed it, and I don't want it that way cuz I know it's confusing to read; BUT!!! I don't know how to fix it, so if someone could give me a friendly note on how to fix it, pleez let me know! Anywho, about my above note, to all you BoosXBijou fans, I respect your opinions about you liking them as a couple. That's O.K., that's cool, but I want HamtaroXBijou!!! That's me, and if you don't like it tough! It's my story, I write what I want and that's that! I don't flame everybody who does a fanfiction about something I don't have a good opinion on! So get over it!!!!! Pleez read the rest! Remember..first fic.be gentle! Cheers! [Man that was long] 


	3. Her name isSapphire

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, blah blah blah! If I did, why would I be writing fanfictions? Oh! By the way, I HATE Laura!!!!!!!!!So I'm going to make evil things happen to her!!!!Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! I'm not gonna tell ya, but it makes me sick to hear her say, "What a great day, tomorrow will be even better!" GRRRRRRRR!!!!! What a fruit!!! [ha, fithlet!] Anyway, I told you I write loooooooong things!!! Hamtaro is on now for me! o, ONE more thing, it's my story, I write what I want, and I KNOW it's confusing to read, BUT, I don't write it like that!!!! It's FF.net's fault!!! That's the way they put it out!!! If someone could tell me to keep them from doing that, I'd preciate it!!! Wait..what was I doing?..OH THE STORY!!!! Sorry..  
  
{my thoughts}  
  
And her name is..Sapphire.  
  
Panda was all alone inside the Ham-Ham theme park. He couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious ham girl, and where she was now. He started to ride the tiny ham ferries wheel, he was all alone..or so he thought. "...So.Your called Panda." whispered a mysterious voice. It scared Panda so much, he almost fell out of the ferries wheel, but he didn't. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone, s he called out. "Who are you? How do you know me?" "I've been watching you," called the voice. "You very talented, and I need your help." There was a rustling in a tree up ahead. "Heke?" Panda looked up. "OOPAA!!!" a hamster jumped from a tree overhead and into the ferries wheel cart where Panda was, knocking him over. "Ouchichi!" squealed Panda. Once he regained his balance, he saw that the ham who jumped in was the girl ham who saved him the other day. "Hey! I remember you!" said Panda. " You rescued me from the pond, and Penelope too!" The girl ham suddenly smiled, she seemed very proud of herself. "Always there to help a ham in need!" she squeaked. She had a pretty, sweet voice. "Especially hams who don't take time to learn to swim!" she added. "Heke?" Panda was confused. "But hamsters don't naturally know how to." "Oh that's a load of cat fur!" she interrupted! " Anyone can swim if someone teaches them!" I taught myself, well with a little help of course!" She said this rather fast, but Panda still got it all. But he recalled her asking for help, so he had to ask. "Er, what do you need help on anyway?" asked Panda. "Oh I almost forgot! I'm glad you asked Mr. Panda!" she replied. " But first let me introduce myself, my name is Sapphire! Cuz it's my favorite color, my gem, and my eyes sparkle like sapphires!" Panda couldn't argue with that one. "So, what do you need my help on?" he asked again. "Well, I've seen you ham-rific work, and I know you're the one who made this theme park," "Well all of us hams made it! And it was Hamtaro's idea, but I made the plans!" Panda added. "Oh yeah, I've seen this Hamtaco, he's orange with white on the front. He seems to grab the attention of that pure white ham. "That's Bijou!" "I've seen all the hams around, but I'm too shy to make friends with any." "Nonsense! We always welcome new hams to the clubhouse! It's lots of fun, and everyham is really nice! You'd like them! Especially Hamtaro and Bijou!" "Heke? Clubhouse? Anywho, I really need to show you something! Follow me!" " Hey! Wait up!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bijou's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Hamtaro is such a sweet little ham ham!] Bijou thought. [He is so handzom and noble!] "Uh, hey Bijou, are we there yet?" complained Hamtaro. "My tummys' grumbling and I want to go and eat the seed Pe-ther-la." "Kushi Kushi," blushed Bijou. " It's Plethora Hamtaro." " Yeah, that's what I said," said Hamtaro. " Peth-lora!" They walked quite a ways until. "Wow! Look at that!" cheered Hamtaro. "So this is a pletherora!" *sigh* [he is so zilly, and childish! That is why I adore him so much!] thought Bijou. But even though there were a lot of seeds, that's not what Hamtaro was looking at. "Hey Bijou!" Hamtaro called. "I thought you said that peltherora meant many seeds," "I did Hamtaro." replied Bijou "Then how come there is a giant picture here?" Bijou looked, and he was right, it was a giant painting of some sort on a tree stump. It reminded her of museums in France. It was very good. "Well whoever did this, must be a really good artist, just like the one in Paris!" exclaimed Bijou. The giant painting seemed to be telling a story of some kind. It showed a princess ham and her kingdom, it was filled with lush green trees, rivers, and most importantly, sunflowers! There were cats in the picture, and other animals, but they seemed to be getting alone in peace and harmony. But the princess ham in the picture looked sad, and looked on the never ending field of life. "She looks sad." said Hamtaro "Oui" replied Bijou. "But you know Hamtaro, this mural is pretty romantic, don't you think so?" "Heke? What's a mural?" Bijou falls down. {anime style!} Just then, from out of nowhere, Boss comes charging into the scene! "What the hell is going on here!?" Boss yelled. "You've got some explaining Hamtaro! Kidnapping Bijou like that! Like you own her or something!" "Wait Boss!" explained Hamtaro. "I don't know what you're talking about! Bijou was just showing me what a pethlora is!" "It is true Boss!" scolded Bijou. "Now leave Hamtaro alone!" "Uh, yes Bijou," soften Boss. "sorry Bijou. Just thinking about you getting hurt or anything, just makes me so mad and worried." While Boss was getting melodramatic, there was more stuff going on at the clubhouse.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pashmina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pashmina was being pestered by Howdy and Dexter, as usual, and she knew they had a crush on her, but she couldn't shake off the feelings she had for Stan. Everyone else would probably find Stan annoying because of his desperate attempt to impress the ladies. Pashmina however found him very funny, kinda like a class clown, and he seemed to notice as he looked across the room to find her staring at him. She blushed and turned away. But Stan wouldn't hear of it, he actually got a girl's attention. "Hey ham baby!" chanted Stan as he grabbed a flower from a nearby vase. "See this flower? It resembles you in every way!" it was a pink rose. [my gosh he's so sweet!] Pashmina thought. [I don't see why everyone finds him annoying, sure he's a flirt but oh well.] "Heke?" she said trying to sound calm, but her cheeks were a tomato red. "It's pink like your scarf, and beautiful like you little miss." flirted Stan. This was just to much for Pashmina, not to mention Dexter and Howdy. "Haven't you heard it's rude to cut in!?" yelled Dexter. "Y'all best stay away from me darling Pashmina!" added Howdy. "Yeah! And. wait who said she was yours!" "Well four-eyes, I'm the best looking, and I can get the best gifts from my owners store!" "So bribery is the only way to get a girl to fall for you? "Say all you want! It's a known fact that girls like funny hams! And everyone knows that I'm the funniest damn comedi-ham this side of town, and all around for that matter! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Everyone just watched in silence at his stupid joke. While Howdy and Dexter were arguing, (completely forgetting about Stan) Stan started to pull the moves on Pashmina. "So what do you say ham-baby?" asked Stan in his sly voice. "You wanna come to Acorn Mountain with me, alone?" Of course Pashmina wanted to come, but the whole incident with Penelope was because she let her guard down. {she was to busy starring at Stan by the way} She looked over at Penelope who had stolen Oxnard's seed and started running away while he tried to catch her. "Oh please Penelope!" pleaded Oxnard. "If I lose that seed again, I just don't know what I'd do!" "Don't worry about Penelope gorgeous," started Stan again. "She's keeping Oxy's hands full, He'll watch her." He winked. Pashmina blushed, and although she felt guilty about leaving Penelope, she just couldn't resist being alone with Stan. So they left.  
  
  
  
Sorry I need to stop there! It's suppose to just focus on who the girl was, and how the relationships are developing! Oh I also own Kamiko, which witch WILL be in the next chapter! I'm going to stop here for now, I know how it's going to turn out on the site, I'm working on the problem. Oh, by the way, this IS a word document if that helps with the problem! Cheers! Oh I forgot to mention, This is one year later, when Laura and people are in 6th grade! 


	4. Laura's Rival

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Hamtaro! But I do own Sapphire! And Kamiko! Don't know her? Too bad! Read, she's in this chapter! Also, I HATE Laura, so I'm going to make something bad happened to her! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laura's Rival  
  
Laura was already at school while the Ham-Hams were out figuring out everything about the girl ham, Pashmina's feelings for Stan, and if Boss recovered from Bijou's reaction. They had a new student in class today, Laura thought she looked really nice. (Then again, Laura thinks everyone is nice-.-.) Above everything else, she was REALLY pretty. She had auburn hair down to her shoulders, a pink tank top with spaghetti straps, and a short denim skirt. Laura caught a quick glance at Travis, like she always does, and she saw that he was blushing at her! Laura got red in the face, not from blushing, but with anger. She felt so jealous. "Class," stated Mr. Yoshi. "This is Kamiko Komitsuma, she will be joining us this year, and comes from the town of Tokumiyana." "Yeah!" said Kamiko excitedly. "It's a small town, a couple a hours away from Tokyo. It's in a forest area, and it's very pretty!" At first there was silence. Laura didn't want to welcome her, as she was afraid she might steal Travis away. And speaking of Travis, he stood up and started clapping, just like he did with Laura! Then soon, everyone started clapping. Even Kana, but Laura gave her a dirty look and sat down. "Cheer up Laura!" comforted Kana. "You've seen the way Travis acts towards you, like when he helped you in the race when you sprained your ankle. He has to like you back!" "Yeah, I guess your right Kana!" replied Laura, too cocky for her own good. But to her horror, she sat right next to Travis. "So," started Travis. "Tell me about yourself." "Well," Kamiko began. "I have a cat, his name is Melvin, and a hamster named Sapphire." "You have a hamster?" it was June and Kylie. "We have Hamsters too." "My is named Penelope! She has a yellow blanket over her and she's just a baby hamster." "And my is named Pashmina, and she wears a pink scarf." "Wow! That sounds cute!" complimented Kamiko. "Sapphire is a dark purple color, and she has an emerald green cape! Does anyone else have hamsters?" "We do!" Kana started. Laura tried to shush her, but failed. "My hamster is named Oxnard, he's chubby and cute and always hungry." "That's cool!" said Kamiko. " What about yours?" she was addressing Laura. Laura was very reluctant, but she just coldly replied "Hamtaro" "That's a rad name!" she seemed to try and make friends with Laura, but Laura wasn't going to buy it. She decided to keep her eye on Kamiko, and keep Travis for herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Panda's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Panda and Sapphire finally reached their destination, but they weren't alone. They actually heard screaming. "BIJOU RUN!!!" screamed Hamtaro. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" yelled back Bijou. They sprinted past Panda and Sapphire as they were being chased down by a small cat. Not a kitten, but not grown, and it was really big to hamsters. Sapphire recognized the cat at once. "Melvin stop!" she yelled. At once, the cat stopped in his tracks. "You know this crazy cat?" asked Hamtaro. "Of course I know him, he lives with me." replied Sapphire. "His name is Melvin." The cat, more commonly known as Melvin, let a big "MEEOW!" in agreement as Hamtaro, Bijou, and Panda ran a couple of yards away. "Don't worry," started Sapphire. "He'll only attack hamsters if I tell him too, he's really smart." Melvin let out another "MEEOW!" that made the others jump. Sapphire let out a sigh, and ran past the bush. Panda got enough courage to pass the cat and follow her. Once he reached were she was, he gazed in awe. It was a giant mural, the one Hamtaro and Bijou saw earlier, just before the cat attacked. "Do you like it?" she asked. " I made it." "You painted it?" questioned Panda. "It's amazing." "Do you really think so?" "Yeah." " I needed your opinion because I know you're very creative and artistic. I know you want to become a carpenter and I know you'd be honest with me. That's why I lured Penelope into the pond." "Oh that's..YOU WHAT?!" Panda didn't know what he was hearing. " so you lured Penelope into the water?" Sapphire looked down and slowly nodded. "Why?" "Because I knew that you'd wonder who I was, so that you'd come and find me and look at my picture. It tells the story about a prin.." "I don't care what it's about!" screamed Panda. Sapphire looked really hurt. " You still shouldn't go and endanger hamsters lives like that! Was the cat your idea of the plan?" "No." she said slowly. "The cat was a surprise, I didn't anticipate." "Obviously not!" yelled Panda again. He had never been so mad in his young life. She had endangered his friend's life just to show him a picture. He was about to yell at her again, but she was gone. Without a trace. Then Panda calmed down and now he was worried. "What have I done?" he asked quietly to himself. "I have to find her!" And with that, he ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Laura's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things that day didn't get much better for Laura, Kamiko was taking up a lot of spotlight, and the more time she spent with Travis, the more jealous she became. The only thing they seemed to have in common was the fact that they loved hamsters. ".and you fold this last piece here, and.done!" said Kamiko. She was folding a piece of paper into a wired origami thingy. "You just write fortunes in these flaps, have someone guess the number, and that's there fortune." "Wow!" said June. "Where did you learn to do that?" "My mom." she replied. "She has a knack for origami, she studied it when she was my age. She can make practically anything, I can almost too." "That's really cool." added Travis. "Maybe you can show me your work, I can teach you soccer tricks like I promised." "It's a date." she replied. Laura was stunned by this remark. She then realized all the stupid things she said in the past to Travis when he made a flirty remark.  
  
************************Flashback: The Sports Festival***********************  
  
As soon as Laura and Kana finished the races at the sports festival, Travis came running up to Laura, he wanted to congratulate her on finishing, even though she lost. Laura saw him coming up to her and Kana and she blushed. " Hey! Great job Laura!" he said. "Maybe we can train together sometime!" "Uh yeah, you wish!" she replied.  
  
  
  
*******************************End Flashback***************************** What was she thinking? She should have said, "sure!" or "how bout next Saturday?" Little crack head. She later heard from Kylie that Travis had just asked her out. On the first day of school! Laura couldn't stand it and ran into the girls' bathroom, crying.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sapphire's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She didn't want to hurt anyone. And, unbeknownst to anyone else, she has heard of Panda because she has connections. Sapphire's owner is Mimi's second cousin's best friend. She has seen Panda before when she snuck into her owner's purse. It was as you can say, love at first sight. Two creative hamsters, an artist, and a carpenter, Panda's hammer, Sapphire's cape. She just had to meet him, and the incident with Penelope wasn't entirely on purpose. She wasn't expecting to find Cappy's cap and fall into the pond. All she wanted to do was lure Penelope out and convince her to pretend to get lost, for love. Penelope did agree, however, she found Cappy's cap and got curious, so fell in the pond. She couldn't face Panda again, she knows what she did was a stupid attempt, but I guess love makes you do crazy things. Sapphire had run quite a ways until she heard some noise from up ahead. She sneaked quietly to check it out, this place seemed to have a lot of acorns; just then she saw 2 hamsters. "Pashmina baby," started Stan. "I know I seem to flirt with all the ladies, but I have always cared for you." Pashmina didn't know what to say. She had dreamed of this moment ever since she laid eyes him, but know that it's happening, it seems kinda weird. "Stan," she started. "I've always dreamed you'd be my boy- ham, but now.it just seems, I don't know." Stan knew what she was going through. He slowly began having feelings for her too. He's known for a long time that she liked him, and he liked her; yet it did seem weird..WAIT!!! They were being watched.. "SAPPHIRE!!!" It was Panda. She turned around and saw him running towards her. At that very moment, Stan and Pashmina turned around, jumped out from behind the bush, and they along with Panda surrounded her. She had nowhere to run, to hide, she was trapped and had lots of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
WHOA!! Sorry that took sooooooooooooooooooooo long. I was on vacation in Las Vegas, so I didn't have time to write it. The next chapters will take longer to publish, cuz I haven't wrote any other stories. I'm going to write a Zoids:Chaotic Century fic, but I'm waiting until I see the whole series first. Plus school will keep me busy. Anywho, please R&R! it will get better! I promise 


End file.
